Judge Dredd vs ???
Judge Dredd vs ??? is the upcoming 25th edition of Nickstar777's Death Battles and the Season 1 finale. It pits the protector of Mega-City One, Judge Dredd against a currently unknown opponent. Description These 2 fighters are warriors of the law, but who is the better law enforcer? Interlude Judge Dredd Wiz: In the 22nd century, the United States has become a dystopic cosmic wasteland known as the cursed earth, within this cursed earth lies a city known as Mega-City One, an inhabitable city where the boundaries stretch from Boston to Washington DC. Boomstick: WOW, That is one large city. Wiz: Crime is rampant in Mega-City One, to combat the crime in the city, there are the elite police force known as the Judges. Boomstick: These Judges are some bad mother fuckers. Wiz: They are Judge, Jury and Executioner, when they've caught you, then if you're crimes are bad enough, the judges have the right to execute you on the spot. The Judges are many, but the most feared one of them all is simply known as... Boomstick: Judy! Wiz: ...no, Dredd! JUDGE DREDD *'Real Name: Joseph Dredd' *'Ethnicity: Whatever the Artist wants it to be' *'Height: Unknown' *'Weight: Unknown' *'Siblings: Rico Dredd' *'Catchphrases: "I am the Law!", "I knew you'd say that", "Court's Adjourned"' *'Cloned from Chief Judge Fargo' Wiz: Judge Joseph Dredd was cloned from Chief Judge Fargo alongside his twin brother, Rico, in order to become the perfect street Judges. Boomstick: Question Wiz, if they're clones, how come they look NOTHING ALIKE! Wiz: Who? Dredd and Rico? I'm honestly not sure, but anyway, Joseph was given the name Dredd to symbolise the terror he would inflict into criminals. Boomstick: And if the name didn't scare them, the stuff Dredd can do surely will, Dredd is a by the book Judge, who will probably snap your neck for littering. Wiz: Not true, Dredd follows the rules to a T, so he will only punish someone with the penalty assigned to the crime, but still, if you do commit a crime bad enough for the death penalty, rest assured, Dredd will show no mercy. SKILLS *'Brilliant Accuracy' *'Unbelieveable Stamina' *'Great Determination' *'Focus' *'Strength' *'Great at Strategising' Wiz: Dredd has uncanny accuracy with a gun... Boomstick: He can shoot a criminal in the mouth with one single shot, while a cart is in the way while the criminal is holding a hostage. Wiz: ...Dredd also has unbelieveable stamina, in fact, he was conditioned to spend every waking moment on patrol, thus, Dredd is a unique hero as he never takes a break, whenever Dredd isn't on patrol, he's either at the Grand Hall of Justice spending 10 minutes in a sleep machine or he's re-arming. Boomstick: WHAT? 10 minutes sleep? No wonder he's always so cranky. Wiz: Boomstick, I said that he's conditioned to be the way he is, he has enough energy that 10 minutes sleep is all he needs. Anyway, Dredd also has a great amount of determination, even when he's backed into a corner, he won't give up. Boomstick: Like the time when 2 other Judges cornered him in a kitchen, and Dredd's gun was out of ammo, Dredd still didn't surrender...and luckily for him, his trainee saved him. Wiz: Dredd is also extremely focused and strong and is brilliant when it comes to strategising. Boomstick: But skills alone aren't enough. Wiz: Correct Boomstick, in order to fight crime the right way, Dredd is armed to the touch in weaponry. ARSENAL *'Lawgiver Pistol' **'Voice activated Machine Pistol' *'Lawmaster Motorcycle' *'Widowmaker 2000' **'Magazine Fed Automatic Shotgun' **'Kept in a Scabbard in the Lawmaster' *'Daystick' **'Dual Handed Cudgel' *'Arbitrator' **'Pump-Action Close Ranged Shotgun' **'Functions Similarly to the Lawgiver' *'Boot Knife' *'Spit Carbine' **'Select Fire Rifle that fires Pistol and Rifle Ammunition' **'Other Spit Weapons include the Spit Pistol, Spit Guns and Spit Cannons' *'Judge Car' *'Judge Uniform' Wiz: While Judge Dredd hasn't been seen using all these weapons, it's safe to assume, since he's a very high ranking Judge, that he still owns them. Boomstick: Judge Dredd weilds the Widowmaker 2000, this Magazine fed Automatic Shotgun is the standard issue patrol longarm. Wiz: Dredd also weilds the Daystick, a 2 handed cudgel, or bludgeoning weapon, used similarly to a baseball bat. Boomstick: Dredd also has the Arbitrator, a close ranged Pump-Action Shotgun. This baby has multiple different types of ammunition, such as the expanding Shot Shell, the Standard Slug, Armour Piercing Slug, Ricochet Slug, Incendiary Slug, High-Explosive Slug and the Heat Seeker Slug. Wiz: When Dredd also needs to get really up close and personal, he can utilise the boot knife. Boomstick: He also weilds a Spit Carbine, while there are several Spit Weapons, the Spit Carbine is the most used, this baby is the equivelant to Automatic Carbines, Battle Rifles and Assault Rifles. The Spit Carbine is built to fire both Rifle ammunition as well as Pistol ammunition. Wiz: For transportation, Dredd can choose to ride either on the Lawmaster Motorcycle or the Judge Car. Boomstick: Dredd also wears the Judge's uniform, this special uniform is powerful enough to defend against even the Judge's greatest weapon, the Lawgiver. LAWGIVER PISTOL *'Voice Activated Machine Pistol.' *'DNA Fingerprint Scanner used to make sure only the pistol's assigned Judge can use it.' *'Explodes if someone other than the assigned Judge tries to use it.' *'Fires 50 Standard Rounds and 25 of all other rounds' *'Visual range of 200 to 2000 meters' *'Contains Tele-Visual, Night Vision and Infa-Red imaging modes.' *'Equipped with Strobe Light for Blinding Opponents and a Silencer' *'Fires 9 types of Rounds' **'Standard Execution-Generic' **'Armour Piercing-Capable of firing through cover, robots and perps wearing body armour' **'Rubber Ricochet-Allows Judges to shoot behind hostages' **'Incendiary-Partially Explosive' **'High Explosive-Detonates with little fragmentation' **'Heat Seeker-Locks on Target' **'Tear Gas Round' **'Hypo Needle Round-Injects targets with a special drug' **'Rapid Fire-Capable of Fully Automatic Fire' Wiz: Judge Dredd's Lawgiver is the standard side-arm of the Judges, which makes no sense as the Lawgiver is insanely OP. Boomstick: The Lawgiver carries 50 standard rounds as well as 25 rounds of any other type of ammunition in the magazine...and there are 8 other types of ammunition. Wiz: This means that the Lawgiver can fire a total of 250 rounds. Boomstick: This baby also has Standard, Night Vision and Infa-Red imaging, a Strobe Light used for blinding targets, a Silencer with hides both the gunfire sound and the muzzle flash. Wiz: While the Silencer is equipped, the voice module is muted to avoid foes from hearing the Judge's using the voice commant. A major disadvantage of the silencer however, is that while using it, the Judge cannot utilise Rapid Fire, Hypo Needle or Tear Gas rounds, meaning that while the silencer is equipped, a Lawgiver loses the ability to use 75 rounds of ammunition. Boomstick: But the Lawgiver is still one badass weapon that is only usable by Dredd. Wiz: Correct, due to the high deaths of Street Judges, a security protocol was equipped into the Lawgiver so that the pistol's handgrip will read the user's handprint and DNA and, if it's used by someone other than it's actual user, the Lawgiver will explode. Boomstick: BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! Wiz: Due to Rico and Dredd being clones of each other, they actually share both a matching handprint and have exactly the same DNA, this works both for and against both men as, while Rico can use Dredd's lawgiver, Dredd can also use Rico's. Boomstick: Dredd has used these beautiful weapons to achieve some amazing feats. FEATS *'Survived WWIV' *'Defeated The Angel Gang, Chief Judge Cal, the Dark Judges, President Booth, Judge Death and even the man who created him and Rico' *'Lasted a full movie with Rob Schneider without going crazy.' Wiz: In the year 2114, he saved the world in World War 4. He's defeated armies of criminals, sometimes, single handedly, he's taken down Judge Death, who is literally a ghost. He's also defeated his own twin brother, Rico. Boomstick: Is there anything Dredd can't do? Wiz: Actually, yes. WEAKNESSES *'Takes job too seriously' *'Moral Compass' *'Age' *'Didn't kill Rob Schneider when he had the chance' Wiz: Dredd takes his job too seriously and thus will arrest people even under special circumstances. Boomstick: Like when Dredd and 2 other Judges stopped a gang shootout, Rob Schneider hacked and hid inside a robot to keep himself safe... Wiz: However, doing so was illegal, and inspite it being in self defense, Dredd not only arrested Schneider, but also suggested that he should have jumped out the window, since it would have been legal. Boomstick: Actually, he probably only did that because it's Rob Schneider, I would have done the same thing. Wiz: In addition, Dredd's moral compass once caused him to retire from the Judges when he noticed the civillian casualties. Also, Dredd is old, unlike most comics, the Judge Dredd comics are set in real time, so as the comics progress, Dredd does age, the comics have said that he was born in 2066, making him over 70 years old. Boomstick: Well, old or not, Dredd is one bad mother fucker. ??? Polls Pre-Fight Fight Results Next Time Trivia *Originally, Judge Dredd's opponent was meant to be RoboCop, however, since this was already a fight, Robocop had to be replaced. Category:Nickstar777 Category:What-If? Death Battles